Hero's of Worlds
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: When a girl losses everything, She will gain much more.
1. Fate

_I Do not own Zelda,_

_I own, Clyde, His gang, And Myself._

* * *

><p><em><strong>It all <strong>__**started with an evil, a hero, a princess, and a new fate.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gary, Indiana<strong>

It wasn't like most day's for a young female who's name was Abigail Roseflame. She was on her way home this time without her friends because she had to stay longer than usual for make up work. Just as she was walking home a bunch of strange men appeared in a truck not far away,

"Hey roseflame, *hick* Wanna come with us since your folk's are dead?" The leader said,

"Leave me alone Clyde, I think you've done my family enough trouble," The female said walking away from the scene, The engine reeved,

"Did it seem like 'No' was an answer Roseflame?" Clyde said,

"No but, you don't control me, If Link was real I'd hope he'd kill you!" She snapped back, This angered Clyde.

"Now *hick* Listen here little missy, You belong to me and that's my say," Clyde yelled, He got out of the car and grabbed Abigail's arm he was about to open the door and throw her inside when she slammed her foot against the door closing it on his arm cutting it off in the process. Clyde let go of Abigail to attend to his wound, Abigail ran as fast as she could to get away from Clyde and his gang, soon a Truck was gaining speed behind her she dodged getting run over and ran into one of the alleyways In the busy city, the Passengers in the truck came out with guns in they're hands.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile in the heaven's <strong>with the goddesses from Zelda.

"Do you think we should trust her?" The goddess of courage asked,

"I can see the potential in her," The Goddess of wisdom said,

"We can only help her, but... Have faith she maybe a tad bit insane but that makes it better for her to protect him," The goddess of Power said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Out of Gary, Indiana now in a forest <strong>Abby's pov

Clyde and his gang where still after me, 'For a drunk who just lost his arm he can still carry a gun and hold a grudge,' I thought as I continued to run.

"COME OUT YOU *Hic* PEICE OF S***!" Clyde yelled,

"Can't hide forever Roseflame!" I heard one of his gang members say which meant they where close, I ran faster then I saw the highway and hid in one of the ditches.

"Girl must have ran out on the highway, Dale get the truck!" I heard Clyde yell, I heard a truck soon after and they all climbed on,

'Oh Din why did I do that..' I thought to myself then I heard a female voice reply,

"_**It was because your smarter than him**.._" It rang through my head,

"W-who.."

_"**You don't have much time please let us know now if you are ready for an important task**_**_ ahead_,**" It asked me.

"Of course!" I yelled,

"**_Good now child I will grant you power, Nayru will grant you wisdom, and Farore Will grant you courage, Are you ready to go to a rip in Hyrule and save the_ _hylians_,**" Din said,

"It would be my honor," I replied soon a bright light lit up around me and everything changed,

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>End of chapter one<strong>_


	2. Rescue

**_Clyde and his gang where still after me, 'For a drunk who just lost his arm he can still carry a gun and hold a grudge,' I thought as I continued to run._**

**_"COME OUT YOU *Hic* PEICE OF S***!" Clyde yelled,_**

**_"Can't hide forever Roseflame!" I heard one of his gang members say which meant they where close, I ran faster then I saw the highway and hid in one of the ditches._**

**_"Girl must have ran out on the highway, Dale get the truck!" I heard Clyde yell, I heard a truck soon after and they all climbed on,_**

**_'Oh Din why did I do that..' I thought to myself then I heard a female voice reply,_**

**_"It was because your smarter than him.." It rang through my head,_**

**_"W-who.."_**

**_"You don't have much time please let us now now if you are ready for an important task ahead," It asked me._**

**_"Of course!" I yelled,_**

**_"Good now child I will grant you power, Nayru will grant you wisdom, and Farore Will grant you courage, Are you ready to go to a rip in Hyrule and save the hylians," Din said,_**

**_"It would be my honor," I replied soon a bright light lit up around me and everything changed_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The egg carrier <span>**Toon link's pov

I couldn't believe it all me and young tried to get the chaos emeralds back.. and we got caught and captured,

"You two are really causing us trouble.. so well just turn you into chain chomp kibble," I heard Bowser say,

"F-F*** you!" I managed to say, But I felt a koopa hit me from behind,

"Respect king Koopa!" It shouted, I was already beat from the battle before, they all left soon I saw my triforce glow,

"Young your triforce glowing to?" I asked Young link,

"Yeah wonder what it means?" He said confused, then soon we heard a voice outside,

"What the hell is that!?" one yelled,

"I'm your worst nightmare B****" another voice said it sounded feminine, soon there was a few flashes of light, then the door's opened, reviling a female shape it had wings, Cat ears, and a Big bushy tail. It came closer to us she was our height and looked to be our age,

"You two ok?" She asked as she broke our chains with her wings, she didn't even cringe, almost like her wings are made out of steel,

"A bit beaten around the bush but other than that fine, Thanks" I said, She smiled then pulled a sack out of her backpack that she had on,

"These what you needed?" she asked opening it to reveal the seven chaos emeralds!

"Yeah! how'd you.."

"Let's just say I am a spy of sorts," She replied handing me the sack,

"Just follow me Ok," she said when she was at the door, Me and Young nodded. She started to run down the hall we followed close behind, Then the alarms went off, she continued to run seeming to scan the walls and also held a C4 in her left hand we saw shadow's of people coming, she threw the C4 and had the wall explode, we where just above a mountain,

"Do you two trust me?" She asked, we nodded,

"Then jump, I'll go first," She said running over to the wall and jumping we ran after her and jumped.

We each landed in a bush, I noticed the girl better now that we where in the sun, instead of some stupid air base.

"Sorry about the rough landing," she said looking at us,

"It wasn't your fault," Young said, I simply nodded.

* * *

><p><span><strong>End of chapter 2<strong>


	3. Back Story

_**"Let's just say I am a spy of sorts," She replied handing me the sack,**_

_**"Just follow me Ok," she said when she was at the door, Me and Young nodded. She started to run down the hall we followed close behind, Then the alarms went off, she continued to run seeming to scan the walls and also held a C4 in her left hand we saw shadow's of people coming, she threw the C4 and had the wall explode, we where just above a mountain,**_

_**"Do you two trust me?" She asked, we nodded,**_

_**"Then jump, I'll go first," She said running over to the wall and jumping we ran after her and jumped.**_

_**We each landed in a bush, I noticed the girl better now that we where in the sun, instead of some stupid air base.**_

_**"Sorry about the rough landing," she said looking at us,**_

_**"It wasn't your fault," Young said, I simply nodded.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Plains <span>**Abby's pov

I couldn't believe I just beat a bunch of Bad guy's and saved two hero's of Hyrule, What a start to a new life kind of deal. I kinda felt bad due to the fact we had to jump out of a Air fortress. I noticed they where both hurt,

"Hey young was it?" I asked who I knew was young link from Ocarina of time but I had to make it seem like I was a stranger,

"Y-Yeah?" he answered cringing holding on to his arm,

"can I see your arm?" I asked him holding out my hand, He looked at me then to Toon link, Toon link nodded and Young handed me his arm, I held his arm then closed my eye's I focused on his arm and soon a vine came up from the ground and wrapped around his arm, It started to glow then it faded,

"You feel any better?" I asked him,

"A lot better thank you!" he said shocked but happy, Toon link then held his arm out to me I could tell he fought harder,

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the sky's above the mountain<strong> Pit's pov

Lady paulutana had just asked me to find Toon link and Young link, She could tell they where around this area which luckily far away from the Egg carrier. I soon saw them but there was something else with them.. A female, I have to admit she's kinda suspicious looking, I saw her grab Toon link's arm then I saw a vine wrap around it! She was planning on hurting him! I flew down and prepared to attack her while she wasn't looking but then something hit my face and sent me into a rock, I thought it was her at first that was until I saw her confused, I noticed Toon link was behind her instead of in front of her looking at me kinda mad looking,

"Pit! what is your problem Trying to hit girls when they're on a low defense! She's not even hurting us!" I heard Toon link yell at me,

"Hey don't get mad at him, maybe he saw the vine and thought it was hurting you, you kinda did cringe when it wrapped," she said, Her voice was kinda nice, Not like most females to tell you the truth it kinda sounded masculine,

"She's right I-I thought she was hurting you! mistakes happen!" I waited to get yelled at but soon I felt a hand grab mine and help me up, It was her..

"ugh.. thanks,"

"Not a problem, Stuff happens and from what I learned the hard way, life is to short to hold a grudge besides you look like a fun guy," She smiled, it was really pretty, I smiled back. while the two links just stared,

"Well that just happened," Toon link said awkwardly,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip Night in the plains<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I think we may have to set up camp around here," I said, the fact is I never really camped out in the open like this,<p>

"I'll go get the fire wood, let you boy's try to put up a tent or a shelter yourselves I'll probably sleep on that tree over there," I heard the girl say as she pointed to a decent sized oak tree, Both the links nodded,

"Just be careful Ok," I said as she left,

"I will," she called back.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the woods <strong>Abby's pov

I had just meet Pit, one of my favorite characters, due to his personality and how he was, I would always imagine him and Toon link getting along like brothers. I could only hope that was the case since I just left three boy's by them selves. Oh well what can you do boy's will be boy's..

'Is it just me or do some of these tree's look like the ones from Minecraft?' I thought as I came close to a birch tree, it was blocky,

'Just... like... Minecraft...?' I thought as I circled it, I then punched it and a block came out yet the tree didn't fall picked up the block, I used this to my advantage and collected the tree and turned it into many blocks, I then headed back to where the boy's where.

Eventually when I got there the boy's had set up the tent and didn't have that much light other than the small fire the started, I walked over, summoned a jerry can and spilt a tiny bit, and the fire went, *Whoosh!* it had them jump a bit but all I did was throw a small plank of wood in the large enough fire. I then sat down with the jerry can right next to me, I closed the top of the can. "So.. Anyone have a good campfire story?" I heard Toon link say,

"I guess since I might be stuck here for a while I might as well tell you guy's my past.." I replied, Young link looked at the others like as if they where agreeing on something,

"Well ok then.. after that we can tell about our past depending on how long your story is," Pit replied,

"Ok well I guess I should start before a major tragedy happened,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback Portage Indiana <strong>**Abby age 11**_

* * *

><p>"Abby are you ready to go yet?" A voice called through out a small house,<p>

"Almost just packing a few things!" A young girl called back, Her name was Abigail roseflame, she was about to head to her aunt's house for thanksgiving, her cousins where over so she decided ahead of time to spend the night there. little did she know at first that would be the last time she spent with any of her family. Later at the house the family friend showed up his name was Clyde, He was a drinker like most males his age. It wasn't to later after they all ate thanksgiving dinner and where watching football when Clyde started Psychotically laughing then called his buddies saying that they where going to have a shoot-em-up at the house. Young Abigail knew what he meant and excused to the restroom on the way she grabbed a phone and started to dial 911, soon the doors slammed open and people start to yell she entered the phone call,

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?"

"Please help me people are here with guns I think.." as soon as she said that the shotguns fired and it picked up on the phone,

"Stay right there! all operatives are on there way!" The phone person replied, soon Abby heard the sirens and Cops shouting to get on the floor and cursing thing's like,

"Holy Sh*t," it didn't take long for them to find Abby scared and when she walked out of the restroom to see the corpses, now she was all alone..

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the camp <strong>Abby's pov (After flashback)

I saw the boy's had tear's in they're eye's,

"Y-you've been all alone for how long?" pit asked,

"Two years, I'm thirteen and I was 11 when it happened," I replied,

"You guy's should hit the hay, well talk more about it tomorrow ok?" I said to them, they nodded and we all fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>End of chapter 3<strong>_


	4. Start of her legacy

_**"Holy Sh*t," it didn't take long for them to find Abby scared and when she walked out of the restroom to see the corpses, now she was all alone.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>At the camp Abby's pov (After flashback)<strong>_

_**I saw the boy's had tear's in they're eye's,**_

_**"Y-you've been all alone for how long?" pit asked,**_

_**"Two years, I'm thirteen and I was 11 when it happened," I replied,**_

_**"You guy's should hit the hay, well talk more about it tomorrow ok?" I said to them, they nodded and we all fell asleep.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The camp <span>**Abby's pov

I was about to sleep when I heard a voice in my head '_You cannot sleep now monster's are nearby_' It rang through my head, I noticed the boy's also couldn't sleep, but then just out of ear shot I heard a noise that sounded just like a skeleton from Minecraft. I turned in to my left where I had heard the noise and there they where, a hoard of skeleton jockey's, Zombies, Endermen, regular Spiders, And regular Skeletons. I hissed which warned the boy's that I saw something not right, Did I forget to mention I was part cat, if so that's why I hissed...

"Hey.. um.." I heard Toon link trying to call for me but didn't know my name,

"My name's Abby," I replied to him,

"Abby, What's going on up there?" He asked me now stating my name,

"Have you guy's heard of a place called Minecraftia?" I asked them,

"Yeah we've been there, it's actually part of the land around here," I heard Young link reply,

"I think where in Minecraftia cause I see plenty of mobs coming our way!" I replied with urgency in my voice,

"Then hand us those wooden blocks you have!" I heard pit say with urgency in his voice as well. So I got down from the tree and handed them and had some for myself, each a few blocks. we built a wall and since non of them know how to jump we thought we where safe that was until.. the spiders started to climb, I hit a few of them off, while the boy's had started to finish the house,

"Abby, get back in! were nearly done!" I heard Toon link yell, I flew back in the house and placed the last block though it was really dark,

"Maybe this was a bad idea," I heard pit say, I then lit my tail on fire, they all stared with shock in there eye's,

"What?" I asked,

"Doesn't that hurt!?" Pit yelled,

"No, I don't know why so don't ask." I replied, night pasted by fairly slow but we eventually fell asleep. I knocked one of the blocks out of it's place and saw that it was raining and the zombies and skeletons had already burned, the Endermen where fleeing, and they spiders where no longer hostile. we started to head out and boy was the walk long.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile at peaches castle<strong>

The adult's where worried about the two link's and pit's return since they didn't expect it to take a day, Sonic was worried if they used the chaos emeralds and killed all three of them, that was until Lady paulutena came out of her study room with Princess Rosalina,

"I have received word from the goddesses of the triforce that the three are safe and they have sent a guardian for them," Paulutena said with her voice of wisdom,

"A guardian? Why would they need a guardian?" Sonic asked the others nodded since none of them understood why they would need some one to guide them,

"They didn't explain why they just said it was female and she was they're age," Paulutena replied to Sonic, they all stared into space trying to think of what the girl may look like.

Soon enough a toad came in saying he saw Pit, Toon link, Young link, and some girl not far away from the castle. Peach told him to let them in including the girl, the toad nodded then left to tell the other toads.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Peaches castle <span>**Young link's pov

I noticed Abby was walking behind us, she looked really nervous.

"Hey Abby are you ok?" I asked her, she just shook her head as if to say 'No', I was a bit worried about her. Even though I can tell she can hold herself in battle, from what she said last night, she must not be felling to well.. you know remembering such a dark past like that. To tell you the truth I kinda wanted to find the guy who did that and kill him, But that wouldn't be to smart. The toads let us in to the castle and when we went inside the castle a toad lead us to the meeting room, surprisingly all the adults plus sonic and his friends where there. they each had a look of disappointment and relief on they're faces. Zelda was the first to start talking,

"Oh you two why did you do that!" she said with a tone of disappointment on her face,

"And you took the chaos emeralds we already had now they'll win for sure!" Sonic said with more anger in his voice, but then Abby started to talk,

"Look I know this isn't my place to talk but I stole the gems back, I saw them guarding the door with they're lives so I thought that they might have something you needed there so I took out the guards and when I saw the gems I took them," she said nervousness being very prominent, Toon link held up the sack that she gave her, sonic walked over and received it and sure enough it really was all 7 chaos emeralds,

"Wow! how did you even know?" he asked her,

"It's kinda classified," she replied, sonic still smiled at her and told her thanks, then I saw lady Paulutena walk up to Abby, she was really getting nervous I could tell.

"if you could please come with me I have a few things to ask you," she said to her she nodded and followed her, while thee rest of us had to talk to the others.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip (if you want to know what Abby and lady Paulutena talked about p.m. me)<strong>_

* * *

><p>I saw Abby walk out she was a lot more calm, it looked like she had just gotten something off her chest,<p>

"Children I must ask you to step out of the room for awhile, and that mean's you to pit," lady Paulutena said to us, we groaned and walked out,

Abby then was wearing a different shirt, it read 'I can't Keep Calm I'm an Otaku' I wonder what It meant, soon enough I saw Abby's animal like features where gone, she was wearing a pair of headphones around her neck each one ear phone had the triforce on it, her jacket was now a purple dragon with a green underbelly and green spikes at the head there was two pairs of eye's sewn in along with two teeth, her backpack was green with the triforce symbol on it, she also had on a pair of black glasses, on her wrist there was a black and white checker band, her pants where still jeans but her shoes where now a blue and white pair of small shoes that at the back said converse,

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I'm listing thing I usually wear **_**:3**

* * *

><p>It was weird seeing her wear this stuff when I was used to her other clothes, oh well what ya gonna do about it. She was more likely happy, she was also holding something behind her back and slowly coming next to Toon link, as soon he turned around she hit him in the face with it, and what was it... it was a water balloon. He was soaked in water from the balloon, then I heard him say,<p>

"That sucked!" Abby was smiling at him, it was obvious something happened while she was with lady Paulutena, Soon enough I could hear the adults talking about.. her being from the real world? I only knew that place to be filled with some people who hate, some people who love, people who kill, people who where killed, etc. etc. but how is she from... never mind I know exactly how she's from there. Then later they told us and Abby blushed as they seemingly told her how lucky she was but frowned when sonic brought up her certain loss.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>End of chapter 4, please review and I'll make the next chapter as soon as I can.<strong>_


	5. First Nightmare

_**It was weird seeing her wear this stuff when I was used to her other clothes, oh well what ya gonna do about it. She was more likely happy, she was also holding something behind her back and slowly coming next to Toon link, as soon he turned around she hit him in the face with it, and what was it... it was a water balloon. He was soaked in water from the balloon, then I heard him say,**_

_**"That sucked!" Abby was smiling at him, it was obvious something happened while she was with lady Paulutena, Soon enough I could hear the adults talking about.. her being from the real world? I only knew that place to be filled with some people who hate, some people who love, people who kill, people who where killed, etc. etc. but how is she from... never mind I know exactly how she's from there. Then later they told us and Abby blushed as they seemingly told her how lucky she was but frowned when sonic brought up her certain loss.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>At Hyrule castle <strong>Abby's pov

"Thank you Zelda and Link for letting me stay here until I can get a place of my own," I stated, It was three hours ago that I was informed about the threats in these worlds.

"It isn't a problem, you did help Toon link and young link out so really we needed to repay you in some way shape or form," Link replied, I blushed for a bit but then Toon Link and Young Link started to show me around lastly My room.

It was a while after Dinner when I fell asleep in my room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dream vision 1<strong> Kinda in Abby's pov

_There was red.. only red... I could see my best friend Rayna... Next to her was Toon Link, Pit, Young Link, And my other Best friend Tadziu... They each where calling my name or Telling me to snap out of it... I noticed I had dark, Raspy, and an Evil kind of laugh, I saw how I looked for a bit... I was terrifying.. Black eye's with Red pupils_ **(A/N think of BEN drowned eye's if you know what they look like)**_, Black wing angel wings, Grey Cat ear's, A black and grey tail, My teeth where all fangs unlike the four I had in the front, My Hoodie was now Grey with red splatters on it, My jeans where Black, I saw my hands where claws with Fresh blood on it... I saw three koopa's behind me... Dead!... But then I lunged at my Friends and Blood splattered everywhere..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Abby's Room <strong>Toon link's pov

I checked up on Abby to see if she was awake, Though I saw her asleep but she was tossing and turning like as if she was having a nightmare. I jumped back when she shot up like a bullet. She looked around and saw me, fear was the only thing I could see in her eye's so I walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged back,

"What happened? I saw you tossing and turning.. Did you have a nightmare?" I asked her, she just nodded.

"You want me to make you something? I'm starting to learn potions.. maybe that might help?" I asked her but she shook her head,

"I think I'll be better after I eat something and forget about that dream for a bit," She replied, I nodded and left the room cause, she was blushing and I looked down to see that she was only wearing a bra and jeans. Not long after I walked out, Pit saw me down the hall,

"Hey Toon link, Is there a reason your nose has blood coming out of it?" he asked me, I stopped in my tracks, 'I nosebleed!' I thought.

"I-I just hit my head on the wall ok," I replied to him hoping he'd buy it.

"Yeah.. You know I ain't buying it right?" he said, I sweat dropped, then sighed.

"Fine you want to know what happened.. I saw Abby in her bra ok!?" I yelled at him then ran off, not knowing Abby was behind Pit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Hyrule castle <strong>Pit's pov

I had to admit I kinda feel like a jerk since I made Toon link all flustered like I did, Abby was right behind me and she didn't look to pleased either.

"Please don't tell me your mad at me to are you?" I asked her drooping my wings,

"Naw, it's just the fact that he peeped at my you know what," she said plainly. I saw her walk away towards where Toon link went, I stopped her,

"Do you even know where your heading?" I asked her, she shook her head and I sighed,

"If your heading to the dinning hall I can help you out," I said,

"I would appreciate that, Thanks," She replied I smiled to her,

"Not a problem," I replied to her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sorry guy's I'm gonna have to leave the chapter here due to some writer's block I have D:<strong>_


End file.
